The present invention relates to a method and system for optimizing trim from a sheet product.
One of the challenges of web based manufacturers such as: sheet steel; sheet aluminum, paper and paperboard is to fully utilize the width of their primary manufacturing equipment which is typically wider than the orders they receive. By combining various orders from people who convert their primary products, less trim is wasted.
As an example, if a manufacturer has a machine that is 4 meters in width, the manufacturer would, to the extent possible, prefer to sell his product (or transfer to his converting divisions if they are captive), to customers that would use the greatest amount of this 4-meter width. If however, the only options available to the manufacturer were customers (or internal converters) that were 1.5 meters in width, then the manufacturer would achieve only 75% ((1.5+1.5)/4) of the usable width of his machine.
In many industries there are no standard widths, but a wide variety of widths based on the needs of the final user of the converted product, and also based on a variety of widths of converting equipment.
Therefore in theory, manufacturers can achieve very high trim efficiencies (ratio of sold width to maximum available width) by pooling orders that fit together. In the aforementioned example, if there existed a demand for 1 meter wide material, then it would be possible to achieve a very high trim efficiency.
Unfortunately, it would be very unlikely that the demand for 1-meter wide material would be exactly matched to the needs of the trim scheduler. So the dilemma for the scheduler is to fully utilize the entire width of the manufacturer""s machine to try to generate demand with more favorable pricing, or through searching for options by making phone calls, sending faxes, and so forth.
If the process of finding trimmable widths requires excessive time, the poorer trims get scheduled and run, and the loss of productive utilization incurred. Similarly it is possible, in a tight market with a great deal of demand, to accumulate orders until there is an acceptable pool of trims that fit together. The consequence of this is that there is then a big variation in response timexe2x80x94some customers getting a very rapid response if their sizes were neededxe2x80x94and others experiencing longer periods for processing of orders.
To help alleviate some of these concerns, competitors that utilize different widths will do xe2x80x9ctradesxe2x80x9d with each other so that the needed sizes can get interchanged between them. This procedure, while useful, is done based on historical usage of various widths, which are not always the same as current usages.
It is current practice to maximize trim with software that resides at each producer. The trim program looks at the pool of orders and arranges the orders to get the best utilization of each manufacturer""s machines. This, however, does not allow a customer to realize the trim demands of each manufacturer, nor does it allow a manufacturer to realize the trim demands of persons whom are not current customers of the manufacturer.
The present invention relates to a system for trim optimization comprising; a database. The database comprises widths of specific machines of manufacturers; width of orders and remaining space required to be filled on the specific machines at a given time. The database further comprises specifications of products to be manufactured on the specific machines and specifications of the orders. It is an object of the present invention for the system to allow a user to search the database to find orders that fill remaining trim of the machine. It is an object of the present invention to match orders to remaining space to be filled on a specific machine. It is an object of the present invention to remove machines which have had their spaced filled from the database for the period of time that the machines do not require further orders to complete their space.
The present invention relates to a process for trim optimization comprising; entering a database comprising information about width of machines of current manufacturers, width of present orders and remaining space that is required to be filled on a specific machine. A user then views this information and chooses a specific machine to place their order. It is an object of the present invention to view this information in real time. It is an object of the present invention to view the information in real time and with as much visibility as possible.
The present invention relates to a process for trim optimization comprising; providing a pooling network wherein each manufacturer inputs their untrimmed orders into a system. The system aggregates and retains the orders. A user inputs the width of each manufacturer""s machines into said system. The system provides information regarding what sizes are in excess or are needed to trim the machines. It is an object of the present invention to provide information regarding price. It is an object of the present invention to store trim requirements of users.
It is an object of the present invention to ascertain what sizes are in excess or are needed to trim the machines. The sizes that are not in demand could be more favorably priced to help create the necessary demand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which allows a user who is interested in finding a machine who can accommodate the width of their product in a certain amount of time at a better price. It is an object of the present invention to store the trim requirements of the users so that a manufacturer can be secured. It is an object of the present invention to assist a user in getting the best price from a manufacturer when that length of trim is required.
It is an object of the present invention to allow a manufacturer to search the database of the present invention and find the best consumer which fills the remaining trim of a machine. The manufacturer can also advertise better prices if a user is willing to fill the remaining trim on a machine.